


Drawings on the wall

by Introverted_Loki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Avengers - Freeform, Drawing, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Loki/pseuds/Introverted_Loki
Summary: Loki enters a room in the Avengers tower that belongs to a member and notice some drawings on the wall.I haven't proofread this, so there will be mistakes.





	Drawings on the wall

Loki knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself when he was bored. He was supposed to write a report on the latest mission he had been on, but after just five minutes he had left the office and gone out to explore.

  
He walked down the empty hallway but stopped outside the only door that was closed. He looked at it for a moment before he tried to open it, using his seidr to open the lock so he could enter.  
Once inside he looked around, disappointed to see the room being rather plain at first glance. All the Avengers had their own rooms they could decorate as they wanted, and most of them had done so. But this room was plain. Kept in white and light grey, the room could belong to everyone.

  
It was first when Loki looked closer he noticed that there were papers all over the walls. Papers with careful pencil lines that formed beautiful drawings. It didn’t take Loki long to realise that all the drawings were of the Avengers. He slowly moved so he could look at some more of the over 100 drawings, a small smile on his face. Steve cooking them pancakes one morning, Tony tinkering with some technology in one of the labs, and one of himself reading a book. All of them were just drawings of superhumans doing normal things. He continued to look at all the drawings, amazed by how lifelike they looked. After a while, he carefully took the one of him reading a book in the living room and put it in his pocket before quickly leaving.

  
After that day, Loki started to notice when she would spot a potential drawing. She would stop what she was doing and just look at the scene in front of her. She was completely zoomed out, but after a minute or so she would come back to reality and continue what she was doing.  
None of the others seemed to notice, and Loki preferred it that way. It was almost as if it was a secret between them that only he knew about.

  
When Loki was certain she wasn’t in her room, he would sneak in to look at the new drawings that slowly appeared on the walls. He recognised all the sceneries now, and he was left in even more awe at all the details she captured. He didn’t take more drawings, but he kept the one he had taken the first time.  
He had put it in a drawer, and he sometimes took it out to look at. He would look at how gentle his expression had been drawn, and how relaxed he looked as he was absorbed in the book.

  
About three months later Loki was back from another mission, and he was sitting at the dining table to write his rapport under the supervision of Clint so he would work on it this time. He groaned and rested his head on the table, ignoring the comment from Clint about how he was a drama queen. He kept his head there for a few minutes, the pen still in his hand.  
He turned his head to the side when his forehead started hurting, looking directly at her now. It took her a few seconds to realise she had been caught looking, and a small blush spread over her cheeks before she hurried out of the room.  
Loki put down the pen and stood up to follow, only to be pulled back down by Clint. He sent the man a dead glare before picking up the pen again, starting to write the report quickly so he could go talk to her.

-

In the evening Loki walked to her room and knocked on the door. He leant against the doorframe as she opened the door, looking down at her.

“You were watching me earlier.” He watched as her cheeks turned a faint pink, and he couldn’t help but smile. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Loki stopped her by shaking his head. “No need in denying it. I caught you.” He crossed his arms. “And I’ve seen you observing the others. And I know why.”

  
Her expression fell a little, and Loki couldn’t help but admire her as she tried to come up with an excuse.

“You draw us. You draw us doing ordinary things like cooking or watching television.”

She slowly nodded. “Yes, I do. It helps distract me when I get anxious, and it’s something I do when I’m bored.” She sighed and looked down at her hands, and Loki carefully pulled the drawing of him out of his pocket.

“Your drawings are amazing. I have been aware of them for some time, and they truly are amazing.” He watched as her expression changed when she realised he had seen her drawings.

“You have been in my room without permission.” It was just a whisper, but Loki heard it anyway. “You entered my room without my permission, and you looked through my drawings, you even took one, without my permission.”

Loki frowned as he heard how disappointed she was.

“I didn’t think you would mind. But I apologise for upsetting you.” He took a small step back and slowly handed the drawing back to her. He noticed how she took a deep breath to calm herself down before shaking her head.

“Just don’t do that again. Ask before you enter my room and I will allow you to see my drawings. I just don’t want people to know I draw them, they might freak out.” She walked inside but left the door open so Loki could walk in. He did so, carefully closing the door before looking around.

“I don’t think so. I mean, it’s a bit weird in the beginning but as soon as you see the drawings and notice how amazing they are, it’s not weird at all.” He turned away from the drawings to look at her, a small blush on her cheeks again.

“Thank you. I didn’t think anyone would like them. It’s not like they’re special. Everyone can do this if they practise enough.” She walked over to the desk and sat down, starting to move the pen over the paper again. Loki chuckled and walked over.

“Yes of course. Everyone can do anything if they just practise enough, but that doesn’t mean that they will spend the time learning it.”

He stood behind her with his hands folded behind his back and a relaxed smile on his face, watching as she continued the drawing of him lying over the table.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kissed and fell in love and had like a thousand kids and they were like the cutest fucking couple ever and yeah that’s pretty much it omfg.
> 
> That's what my friend said after reading this, so it's only appropriate to post it, as I wrote this for her


End file.
